Meeting
by ExplosiveArtBlock
Summary: When Ryou's dad comes back from Egypt with an artefact for him, Ryou feels as if something is off about the Ring. And who is the man who claims to be a spirit? One-shot, as usual!


**AN/** I think I was off the pixies when I wrote this.

I'm sorry if anything doesnt make sense and I'm sorry for all the switches between mother/mum and father/dad!  
>It just seemed wrong to keep repeating Father and Mother over and over. Ah well.<p>

This idea has been running around in my head for a while. I've always wanted to do something like this. I've always wondered... How exactly did Ryou get the ring (asides from a gift from his father)? Just my 5 cents worth, I guess.

His mother is never mentioned so I kinda made them apart.  
>... I dunno, my headcanon is that he lives with his dad, haha.<p>

Oh yeah! And Bakura.. Bakura, Bakura. He changes from theif king to more Ryou-like to blend in.  
>LIKE A NINJA! Uhm.. Okay, I'll shutup now!<p>

As always leave some critic in a review. I'm not the best but I just wish to improve! ^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meeting<span>**

Ryou jumped around with absolute glee. His father was coming back from his expedition in Egypt today. After 5 months he could finally see his dad once more! He grinned at the thought, he hated staying with his mother; she was always so harsh on him, but with his father he could be himself.

He glanced at the clock. It was 5:15. He was due to arrive at 5:45. Yup, this was going to be an awesome day. He ran downstairs and slipped on his shoes.

"Ryou, where are you going?"

"Uh... I was going to go to the airport so that I could see father... Would you mind driving me?"

His mother looked over him.

"Not with your hair in that state." She walked over to him and attempted to flatten his hair, to no avail.

"Mum!"

"Oh fine..." with one last glance to his hair she walked over to the counter and picked up her keys. Ryou raced out the door towards the car and jumped in. His mum took longer, but eventually got in and drove towards their destination.

The trip was mostly silent, asides from Ryou humming to himself. His mother decided to break the silence.

"I'll miss you, Ryou."

"Don't worry, I'll come to visit." He said cheerfully. Nothing could ruin his good mood right now. Not even a mother trying to guilt him into staying with her.

She glanced over and frowned then continued driving.

When they arrived, Ryou hugged his mum goodbye and ran off to the international arrivals. He looked at a clock. 5:35, not too long now. He bought himself a cup of tea and sat quietly at the cafe he had bought it from.

He sat, watching the arrivals hoping to see his father, and soon enough passengers started to filter through. He glanced up to see a pair of familiar eyes.

"Dad!" Ryou abandoned his unfinished tea and ran to greet his father with a big bear hug. "I missed you!"

His dad chuckled. "I missed you too, Ryou. I have a present for you, when we get home!"

His dad ruffled Ryou's hair. Ryou responded by laughing and pulling his dad into another big hug.

"Where's your mother?"

"She dropped me here then went back home." He rummaged around through his pocket and took out some money. "She left me this, though, so I could grab a bite to eat and so that we had money for a Taxi."

"Hmm. Fair enough." He looked over his son. "You've grown taller!"

"I'm almost as tall as you!"

"Hah, you still have a long way to go!"

After they went on a mini adventure to find his dads bags, they finally left. Using the money Ryou's mother gave him they paid for a Taxi home. On the way there, Ryou's dad talked of his experiences in Egypt, not once revealing the surprise he had for his son. Ryou couldn't sit still. He was far too excited.

"_I__'__m__ not __getting__ much__ sleep__ tonight...__"_ he thought to himself.

Finally, they arrived at home. Ryou was so bouncy, so happy. His father laughed has he unlocked the door. Ryou immediately raced towards the lounge and sat patiently. After his trips, they always sat up all night or day talking about both their experiences.

His father laughed at his eagerness. He took his bags from the Taxi and placed them beside the lounge. He sat and opened the bag, pulling out a small paper bag. Ryou sat, grinning, waiting for his father's newest story.

Slowly, he relaxed then begun his story.

"Well... On last week I was taking a stroll through a small town when I noticed a small shop selling a bunch of Egyptian trinkets. It had a lot of small necklaces and bracelets but one in particular caught my eye." He opened the bag and took out a ring. This ring had a triangle in the centre and 5 golden bead-like triangles hanging from it.

"This apparently is called the Millennium Ring. It was from the time of the Nameless Pharaoh."

Ryou recalled a few stories that his father had told of the nameless Pharaoh and nodded.

"Apparently, it holds untold secrets and whoever wears it will receive a dark gift!" he laughed "Well, I wore it and I got nothing so I figured that it would be nice for you. You love all of the artefacts I usually bring back, so I bought this one just for you."

Ryou's eyes brightened and he happily took the ring. He touched the pattern on the triangle at the centre of the ring carefully. This was interesting indeed.

_Put me on and gain a power like no other..._

"Huh? What did you say dad?"

"What do you mean? You're hearing things." His dad laughed "You sure you got enough sleep last night?"

Ryou laughed. "Yeah, you're right."

Ryou looked over the ring once more then slipped it over his head to it rested against his chest. He looked down at it. It seemed to be... Glowing? Ryou looked over at his dad who was looking through his bags once more.

"I'm imagining things. I didn't really sleep well last night; I must be tired from staying up so late and getting up so early."

Yet, the glowing became stronger and his dad was completely oblivious to it. What was going on!

He heard laughter. A laughter that he could only describe as a mad man running free once more. He felt himself getting lighter and lighter until he realised he wasn't in his body.

Was he dead? He wondered absentmindedly. He snapped back to reality soon. As if he was dead. He was just... Going... Crazy?

"Wait. What's going on!"

He noted he wasn't in his lounge room anymore. He was in some sort of dark world full of shadows. At least he hoped that the figure that was approaching him was nothing but a shadow.

"I'm dreaming..."

"No, you're not, wielder of the Ring."

"Wielder of the ring?" Ryou asked.

The shadow approached and Ryou could see him more clearly now. He appeared to look rather like himself. The man before him was Tanned with white spiked hair. He bore a scar below his eye and wore clothing that reminded him of ancient Egypt.

"Who are you?"

"You may refer to me as Bakura."

"Bakura? But that's my-"

"I am a spirit. A spirit that inhabits your ring. For 5,000 years I have been locked away and now, finally you have unlocked me."

"You're... welcome?"

The man, who called himself Bakura looked over the boy, then disappeared into the shadows. When he re-appeared he seemed to be younger and resembled the boy more. His hair was similar to Ryou's but seemed to be messier and spiked up. He had also lost his dark skin and ancient-like clothing, appearing to be wearing the same outfit Ryou was.

"Together, we shall conquer the Pharaoh... But for now you must rest" The man looked over the boy once more then disappeared back into the shadows.

Ryou blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"I must be dreaming..." When he opened his eyes once more he was in the living room curled up against his father.

"Dad... How long was I asleep?"

"Just a few minutes. I think you should rest, you look tired."

"But it's so early..!"

"Yes, but what kind of father would I be if I let you stay up? You seem so tired."

"I... I guess I am..."

"That's a good boy. Now let's go get you to bed."

Ryou walked upstairs to his bedroom and sat down. He looked at the ring around his neck and took it off. He put it on his bedside table and tucked himself in. His dad came in and smiled. He turned off his light and walked back downstairs.

Ryou opened his eyes and noticed somebody at his window looking out into the town.

"H-Hey..." Ryou managed, before he drifted off to sleep.

Bakura looked over to the boy. This was going to be interesting. He faded away and returned to the Millennium Ring.

Interesting, indeed.


End file.
